A World Without Him
by Tiana
Summary: 2/6 Something is definatly wrong. Heero's more dead inside than ever, and what's up with Quatre? Duo's POV. The beginning of a new series.
1. Remembering Heero

A World Without Him  
-----------------------  
Notes: Dont own Gundam wing. dont know if this has been done before. Sorry if it has. Duo's POV, and Trowa's at some chapters.  
-------------------------  
Prologue: Remembering Heero  
  
I sat alone in that room we used to live in. One of the dorms we'd fooled around in back in the days when we still were Gundam pilots. The room was lonely. It's quiet; almost dead. How many years has it been?, I'd asked myself. Six was the answer. Six years since he died.   
  
Let me explain. Heero is not dead. A part of him is. The part which remembers who I am. The part which used to kiss me, and fuck me so hard that I'd be sore for weeks. It died. I thought it had never existed once before. Six years back, that is. He'd always seemed so perfect. But he wasn't. He was an ordanary teenager like me. He had no parents, and hardly a life to call his own. It was like devoting your organs to science, yet we still lived, walked, breathed. We were science in the making. Five killing matchines nearly brainwashed to do everthing correctly or die. We still had a mind of our own though. Heero maybe not so much, I thought.   
  
Heero was the quiet and homicidal type. But he was more than just that. He was sexy, loving, ignorant, cruel, and exotic all at the same time if thats possable. Some of those things are in private, some of them are in my mind, and some of them are true to the normal eye. I liked him better when it was in private. He would kiss me, hold me, feel me up, have sex with me, let me sleep on his chest, let me kiss him, let me say innapropiate things to him. He would let us do what we wanted. That was how great he was.  
  
But now it's not like that. He's dead inside. 


	2. Reasons

A World Without Him  
-----------------------  
Notes: Dont own Gundam wing. dont know if this has been done before. Sorry if it has. Duo's POV, and Trowa's at some chapters.  
-------------------------  
Chapter 2: Reasons  
  
I suppose you would like to know why Heero's dead inside. Why he can't remember me. I'll tell you. It's not the happest story. But I want to tell you.  
  
After the war of After Coloney 196, Heero and the rest of us parted to do the things we were now allowed to do. We weren't kill matchines. We were normal teenagers. I feel like an adult more so now. A 25 year old in a 16 year old's body. That's how it feel to be me. I'm sore form all the action. Granted, certain actions are great *grin*, while some our dangerous and have hardly any chance of sucess. But it's over. I moved on to the L2 coloney cluster with Hilde. We are happy. We aren't involved or anything. Just friends. She knows where my heart lies, though I deeply wish it was her sometimes. Wufei moved to Earth with Sally Po. They'd taken care of the annoying Treize's daughter, Mariemeia. I hated her. They called her Mary for short. Chang, Sally and Mary. Almost their own little family. Trowa moved to the L3 colony cluster to be with his sister. He and Quatre arent doing that well. I'd heard that Quatre has never been the same since Dorothy stabbed him. Quatre lived on Earth, because his coloney has let him down. Heero lived on Earth too. The odd part is not with Relena. I though he liked Relena, but that wasn't the case. Relena was trying to create peace and Dorothy was her adviser. Though Heero had left her a note, I guess it was saying goodbye. Heero was on Earth with Sylvia. Sylvia Noventa.  
  
He'd gotten in an accident returning to earth. The stupid baka had tripped. The proclaimed "perfect soldier" tripped! He wanted to see Sylvia Noventa again. He told this to the pilots of the shuttle and he brought Heero there immediatly. Sylvia felt bad for him. He stayed with her. Since she was a nice woman, she fell for Heero. She didn't annoying him nearly as much as Relena did. He likes her. I mean, he DOES live with her.  
  
I don't know exactly why he's forgotten about us. Or what the cause was. It could have been the fall. It could have been that he just didn't want to remember. Maybe the memories that he had we're so great. I though he was great. My memories of him weren't always good I admit. But they are memories of him. And that's about all I have now.  
  
No one is really to active anymore. Wufei is busy getting justice for all things unjustified. Sally and Mary followed him. They belived in him. He'd even stood up to Relena Peacecraft in response to the war, and the injustice to Heero. Of course she wasn't in the mood to listen and had him escorted out of the building.  
  
Quatre stayed on earth and bought a mansion for all his genetically engineered sisters. He's changed. He's not as cheery as he once way. Very tea obsessed, none the less. Trowa hasn't even talked to him. I don't understand. He only talks to me, which is odd because I only talk to him too. He's gotten more talkative. For him, that is a big accomplishment.  
  
Trowa was working at the circus. He owned it now. The old man who had before him, passed away, and Catherine could not do the work, so Trowa took over. I admire him for that. He always did know what to do in situations where no one else would do anything. I guess thats what this kinda stuff does to you.  
  
Back to Heero. He's never been the same since then. Trowa and I are going to investigate one of these days. Those reasons I will find out. I think we should investigate Quatre too.  



End file.
